witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Imperial Audience
Imperial Audience is a main quest in The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt ''and the final quest in the game's prologue. This quest takes Geralt to Vizima where he has an audience with the Emperor of Nilfgaard, Emhyr var Emreis. This quest allows players to simulate choices made in the previous game The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. This is also the first time we see Morvran Moorhis, imperial general and the commander of the Alba Division Quest Description Walkthrough This quest begins nice enough as you are bathed by several lovely ladies with the wealth and luxury of the Nilfgaardian Empire surrounding you in the capital city of Vizima. Your bath is soon interrupted by the Emhyr's Chamberlain, Meririd, and his assistant Cledwyn. The chamberlain's exacting standards and distaste for facial hair requires that you have your beard shaved off. In the middle of being shaven Commander Morvran Voorhis walks in and begins to question you about your past. This is a convienent way for the game to simulate a previous Witcher 2 saved game should you not actually have one. You are asked several questions about your actions which took place in the previous game of the series with some consequences for your current play through. Questions *Did you kill the defending commander, Aryan LaValette, during the siege of La Valette Castle? The only effect this has is a variance in your interactions with a woman named Molly during the quest Broken Flowers. *Did you go with Roche or Iorveth? This has an effect on a small conversation choice during the quest Get Junior, when you visit Roche's camp for the first time. **Did you save Triss Merigold or Anaïs La Valette? (If chose Roche Path) **Did you save Triss Merigold or Saskia? (If chose Iorveth Path) ''Note: Triss lives no matter whether you save her or not. By choosing Roche's path, Saskia will not be cursed but Geralt will not know Saskia's true form. By choosing Iorveth's path the "optimal" choice is straight forward, saving Saskia, because Triss lives anyway. *Did you warn Sile de Tansarville? If you allowed her to die she will not appear during the quest The Great Escape *Did you kill or spare the witcher Letho? If you mention that Letho is dead the secondary quest Ghosts of the Past cannot be accessed. Get Dressed After your interrogation you will be allowed to choose your outfit for the audience from among three not very distinct choices. Loot various bookshelves and chests nearby and pick your favorite outfit to wear. Prepare to learn how to bow and greet the emperor. Follow the Chamberlain Once you've demonstrated that you are capable of following directions, follow the chamberlain through the castle to meet the emperor. ''Note: There are many containers that may be looted throughout the castle as you see fit, most contain books but there are some manuscripts and useful alchemy ingredients. '' Once in front of Emhyr var Emreis you can choose whether to bow resulting in a slight change in the beginning of the conversation. In your private audience with the emperor he proposes a contract for you to find Ciri, his daughter who has recently returned to the area and is being pursued by the Wild Hunt. With the promise of a substantial payment he sends you on your way. After the meeting you'll continue to follow Meririd through the castle as he comments on whether you choose to bow or not. Feel free to chat with Morvran Voorhis in the throne room before you are directed to Yennefer's apartments. Talk to Yennefer Inside the apartments go speak to Yennefer, ignore Ambassador var Atte for now and go speak with Yennefer in the nearby room. She confirms emperor Emhyr's story and fills you in on her own attempts to locate Ciri thus far. Together you devise a plan to spilt forces and while you start your search in Velen by asking for a merchant named Hendrick she will investigate a magical explosion in Skellige. Yennefer also recommends you link up with your former acquaintance Triss in Velen. Retrieve your equipment Once Yennefer leaves you can pickup any loot you might have missed, speak to Ambassador var Attre for an update on current events and then depart the area to get your gear back from the emperor's chamberlain and finish the quest. Additional Info Closing Quest Description Trivia Gallery EmperorsMap.jpg CirillaDrawing.jpg Firesidechat.png Teleport-0.png Category:The Witcher 3 main quests